Absentéisme
by mouchwar49
Summary: OS écrit pour un concours à thème. Lavi et Kanda sont souvent absents, pourquoi ? Allen enquête. Layuu soft.


DISCLAIMER :

Ecrit donc pour un petit concours à thème, thème tiré au sort, et chu tombé sur... Absentéisme. Fandom au choix, tout le reste était libre. J'ai donc pondu cette... bêtise ? *s'enfuit*

Je déclare donc que ni -man ni les personnages de Hoshino-sama ne m'appartiennent, ce qui est bien dommage, jveux mon Lavi pour mwaaah D:

Sur ce, bonne lecture =)

**Absentéisme**

- Yuu-chaaaaan !

- Rha, lâche-moi, lapin débile !

- T'es méchant Yuu-chan...

Lavi fit la moue face à la réaction toujours aussi froide de Kanda. Allen, qui avait assisté à la scène, esquissa un sourire amusé. Il aimait bien voir Lavi embêter le japonais. Même s'il préférait encore l'embêter lui-même. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et se rendit compte qu'ils allaient être en retard au cours de mathématiques.

- Lavi, appela-t-il, viens, on va pas être à l'heure !

- Pars sans moi, je vais chercher mon sac, je te rejoins, sourit Lavi, toujours fidèle à sa bonne humeur.

Et il partit dans la direction opposée, vers les casiers où se trouvait son sac. Allen jeta un regard à Kanda, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu. _Bah_, se dit-il, _il a déjà dû partir en cours..._ Un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir l'embêter un peu, Allen se dirigea vers sa salle de classe.

- Allez, un peu de silence, les Terminales ! demanda le professeur Lee à sa classe. On commence ! Tiens, Lavi et Kanda sont encore absents ?

Allen jeta un coup d'œil vers les places des concernés. En effet, encore absents... Et ce n'était pas la première fois. Cela faisait environ un mois qu'ils n'assistaient pas au cours deux à trois demi-journées par semaine... Allen avait demandé à Lavi pourquoi, mais celui-ci s'était contenté d'une réponse vague où il était question de rendez-vous chez le médecin ou autres excuses du même genre. Allen n'y avait pas cru. Mais bon, si son ami n'avait pas voulu en parler, il devait bien avoir une raison qui ne le regardait strictement pas. Il chassa tout cela de ses pensées et écouta le professeur.

- Walker, je peux te parler une minute ? demanda Lee à la fin du cours.

- Oui ? acquiesça ce dernier.

- Tu sais pourquoi Lavi et Kanda sont absents souvent ces derniers temps ? Tu es ami avec Lavi, non ?

- Oui, mais il ne m'a rien vraiment dit. Il m'a parlé de rendez-vous chez le médecin...

- Tu voudrais bien me rendre un service ? Je voudrais que tu les suives, juste une fois.

- Hein ? Euh, je veux dire, pardon, monsieur ?

- Oui, j'ai l'impression que c'est souvent pendant mes cours qu'ils ne sont pas là et je n'ai pas envie que ça me retombe dessus, grimaça le professeur.

Allen resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ce n'était pas ses affaires, après tout...

- Et pour tout dire, je suis un peu trop curieux, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ils sont absents... ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Pas toi ?

Le jeune garçon réfléchit un instant. Il n'était pas de nature indiscrète, mais les réponses trop vagues de Lavi l'avaient frustré. En fait, il avait très envie de connaître la raison de ces absences. Il annonça à Komui Lee qu'il était d'accord, puis partit en esquivant habilement la tentative de remercier Allen un peu trop joyeusement du professeur.

Le lendemain, bien sûr, Lavi et Kanda étaient de retour. Allen tenta tout de même de demander à son ami la raison de son absence, mais le roux évoqua un énième rendez-vous chez le médecin et la conversation s'arrêta là. Ce qui donna encore plus envie à Allen de savoir.

Il lui fallut attendre le jour d'après pour remarquer une sortie discrète de Lavi du lycée. Pas de trace de Kanda. Soit il était allé en cours, soit il était parti devant. De toute façon, Allen pensait que le fait qu'ils soient absents au même moment était de simples hasards. Le japonais ne pouvait décidément pas supporter Lavi... Pourquoi se seraient-ils retrouvés en-dehors du lycée ?

Allen avait bien pris soin de se déguiser. Il n'allait pas suivre Lavi si c'était pour qu'il le repère... Il avait donc recouvert ses cheveux blancs d'une capuche et avait mis autour de son cou une épaisse écharpe. Il espérait que ça suffirait (notons aussi qu'Allen n'est pas spécialement discret...).

Lavi prenait la direction du centre-ville. Il y avait bien des médecins dans les environs... Allen espérait un peu que les rendez-vous chez le docteur étaient vrais, par peur que ce soit autre chose qu'il n'aurait voulu savoir pour rien au monde. Mais il voulait aussi que ce ne soit qu'une fausse excuse, pour ne pas l'avoir suivi pour rien.

Allen s'attendait à être surpris, mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Lavi sèche les cours pour aller... au cinéma. Non, impossible, il devait y avoir autre chose. Le roux était un élève sérieux malgré les apparences, ce n'était pas son genre de faire ça. Peut-être avait-il remarqué qu'on le suivait et s'amusait à mener Allen n'importe où ?...

Apparemment pas, puisque Lavi acheta un ticket pour un film d'action, ainsi que du pop-corn et un soda et fila s'installer dans la salle sombre. Allen paya également sa place et le suivit.

Le jeune garçon allait décidément de surprise en surprise cet après-midi. Lavi n'était plus seul, il avait rejoint quelqu'un. Kanda. Allen n'en croyait plus ses yeux. Il devait rêver, c'était impossible, impossible... Mais après s'être pincé, il dut bien admettre que c'était réel. Il ne savait même pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus : Lavi qui séchait les cours pour aller au cinéma, Kanda qui allait au cinéma, ou le fait qu'ils y aillent _ensemble_. Lavi posa le soda entre lui et le nippon. Soda à une seule paille. _Ils ne vont quand même pas boire tous les deux avec la même paille ?_ songea Allen derrière eux, choqué. Lavi mit la paille dans sa bouche et avala une gorgée de boisson.

Le film commença. Kanda ne tarda pas à boire également le soda avec la même paille que Lavi. _Ah ben si_, se dit Allen. _Berk, Lavi, tu baisses dans mon estime._

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, la tête de Lavi commença à s'incliner dangereusement vers Kanda. _Oh, oh, non !_

- Eh. Tiens-toi un peu. C'est pas parce qu'il fait sombre que...

- Rabat-joie de Yuu-chan...

-Tch.

Allen commençait sérieusement à avoir très, _très_ peur. La main de Lavi qui se balada un peu trop près de Kanda ne fit qu'intensifier sa crainte. Il était soudain très tenté de partir de la salle tout de suite. Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'assister à quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. Mais quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi, l'incita quand même à rester et observer ce qui allait se passer. La curiosité. Ou l'espoir (mince) que Lavi ne faisait qu'embêter le japonais une fois de plus. Ce dernier empoigna la main du roux et la remit à sa place, dans le sachet de pop-corn. Lavi, déçu, but une longue gorgée de soda (ce qui ne fit que dégoûter encore plus Allen. Boire avec la même paille que Kanda, _berk !_).

La fin de la séance se termina sans autres incidents notables (si on excluait les nouvelles tentatives de la main de Lavi de s'approcher un peu trop de son voisin). Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent les premiers de la salle, alors que les lumières étaient à peines rallumées, suivis par Allen. Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir du cinéma, puis marchèrent un moment. Ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus du centre-ville, ce qui faisait qu'il y avait de moins en moins de monde dans les rues. Allen avait plus de mal à les suivre sans se faire repérer.

Au bout d'un moment, Lavi entraîna Kanda dans une petite ruelle que personne n'aurait remarquée s'il était passé par là. Allen s'approcha sans bruit et osa jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans la ruelle. Ce qu'il regretta aussitôt.

Il vit avec horreur un Kanda plaqué contre le mur par Lavi, qui s'appliquait à l'embrasser passionnément.

Même après avoir détourné le regard, Allen, choqué, ne pouvait pas chasser cette image de son esprit. Ce n'était pas faute de volonté, pourtant. Il s'en alla discrètement, encore tout chamboulé, en se disant que le professeur Lee allait bien devoir se contenter de l'excuse du médecin pour expliquer l'absentéisme des deux amants.


End file.
